Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions
Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions is a crossover follow-up to the events of Kirby: Right Back At Ya. It involves Terraria and Minecraft. It could be a comic if someone can draw it. Plot Kirby: 1 month after Nightmare’s death. Terraria: After the defeat of the Hell Guardian, made by Lavatron. Minecraft: After the the defeat of the Wither Storm. Undertale: TBA Story An evil group know as the Trio of Titans have created a portal to Dreamland, crossing Minecraft and Terraria with Kirby. The portal is discovered by Tiff, who witnesses Steve come out of it. He impresses her with some archery, causing her to learn it. At night, one of the Titans come from the portal, and Tiff opposes her, feeling a dark presence. The Titan introduces herself as Corruptia, a being of Terraria’s lightest and darkest biomes, and fights Tiff. However, Tiff is stabbed at the end of the battle, and Corruptia threatens to Tuff that she’ll kill her if he doesn’t obey. Tuff is sent to collect fallen stars from Terraria, but the ground crumbles, and he falls into a cavern. Meanwhile, Kirby and Steve are in Kirby’s house, and Steve tries to teach Kirby. However, he doesn’t understand a word. Then Steve does “that” look. T_T In the cavern, Tuff pushes his way through the monsters and finds a Heart Crystal from Terraria. He accidentally combines it with the stars and creates an item that can give the user the power to use magic. He gets a look of grim determination as he feels the power coursing through him. He creates the Spore Staff and comes back to fight Corruptia. When it seems like he’s dead, Corruptia is stabbed by Steve and Kirby. However, she promises that she’ll be back before dying. Steve explains the course of events to Dedede and Escargoon when they come in before they get a good night’s sleep. �� Customs Heartstar Crystal The Heartstar Crystal is a Purple heart-shaped crystal with blue star points coming out of it. It is created by combining a Heart Crystal with five mana crystals, requiring no workstation. It gives characters the ability to use magic weapons. Boomerang Steve crafted the boomerang from wood in defense against the Cappies, only to find out they didn’t pose as a threat. It doesn’t travel far, nor do much damage, but it can be used to create other stuff, such as a makeshift grappling hook or gardening tool. Spore Staff The Spore Staff is a magic weapon Tuff created to make it in the underground and take revenge on Corruptia. It’s an iron handle with glowing mushrooms on it, with a light blue snapdragon plant tipping it. It’s crafted at an anvil, with thirty glowing mushrooms and five iron bars, and it shoots spores that float after traveling a small distance. Cron Bow The Cron Bow was created to fight back against Pillagers. It requires 5 copper and iron bars, a wooden bow, and 2 sticks. It has 2 blades at the ends, thus making it a melee and ranged weapon. Gem Grapple TBA Characters Kirby Kirby takes place as one of the main protagonists in the story. He retains his one-track mind for food, and uses a sword as his main weapon. Because Corruptia’s monsters yield little abilities, the sword is a key item for Kirby. He’s grown a lot closer to Tiff and Tuff, as well as Steve. Tiff Tiff is another protagonist and is skilled with archery. She’s clever, observant, and a lot more aware of Dedede’s evil plots. She also hates Dedede and the Trio of Titans a lot. Tuff Corruptia An evil being of corruption, crimson, and hallow, Corruptia is the commander of all three. Her skin represents these elements, and her weapons range to simple wooden swords to a variety of magic, ranged, and hand-to-hand weapons. She used a Shadewood Sword against Tiff, but switches to an Enchanted Sword to stab her. She’s experienced with technology, using the biomes as a source of power, and botany, with a garden of potion supplies. 36913188-7F18-4BC5-9663-D2E6F5B2B28D.png DC5E4190-0937-4F9B-91D0-7FA7F1E25324.png E2B22656-4D4A-4393-BD48-B1DF18A886E9.png 3DF7EB7F-5125-42F8-9876-E2B7385069A9.png Steve Lavatron TBA Herobrine TBA Music Terraria Boss 2 Remix Peaceful World Pages Page 1 The story starts in a city overrun by the Corruption, Crimson, and Hallow. In the center building, an evil experiment is being held by the Trio of Titans. They’re breaking dimensions using the power of their regions (Evil/Hallow, The Underworld, and shadow-crafting. “Is the corrupt core ready?” “Yep!” “Is the hellstone vortex generator operational?” “Yes!” “Is the pizza done?” “Almost!” “Good! Soon, we’ll create a portal into the dimensional gateway, the very thing the heroes are trying to protect from us!” “Pizza’s ready!” “Heck yeah. NOW LET IT RIP!!!” When the portal opens, you can see Cappy Town inside. Our villains smile an evil smile. Page 2 Kirby, Tiff, Tuff, and the Cappy children are playing soccer, enjoying the peace and harmony brought to the universe. With Nightmare gone, there was nothing in the whole dimension that could disrupt this. “Hey, Kirby! Pass it here!” Tuff yells. When Kirby kicks the ball, Tuff kicks it before stopping it, causing the ball to shoot into some trees. After some arguing, Tiff is sent to get the ball. However, a strange electric disturbance is in said trees. “What’s this?” Tiff wonders. Suddenly, Steve from Minecraft goes shooting out of it upon becoming filled in, nearly a blur. Page 3 Steve pinballs across the scene, with our heroes following him. He bounces of several of the Mayor’s sheep, his house, on top of the tree, off of various houses, and finally stops upon getting his head stuck in the tree. Page 4 The gang comes into town, and Tiff asks “Is everyone okay?!” “It made my sheep panic!” Mayor Len Blustergas cried. “My wall needs a check-up thanks to it!” Doctor Yabui joked. “It was worse than my cooking!” Chef Kawasaki commented. “I never could predict we’d suffer this predicament!” Mabel stated. “Looks like it caused a lot of trouble!” Tuff said, “Do you think it’s from Nightmare?” “It can’t be that!” Tiff reminded, “Nightmare was destroyed in the final battle three months ago!” Then, Steve punches the part of the tree his head is stuck in. He pops free once the part is gone. He looks around, then suddenly starts screaming. “Uh oh...” Tiff says to herself. Page 5 Steve punches the tree again, causing two more pieces of wood to pop out. He turns them into planks, then creates a table, which allows him to throw sticks and wood on. But he arranges them the wrong way and makes a boomerang rather than the intended sword. “Don’t move!” he says, “or you’ll never move again!” “Don’t worry!” Tiff says, hopefully ending the threat of violence, “ We don’t want to hurt you!” “I pump gas!” “I keep the law!” “I’m the doctor!” “Want a drink?” Steve realizes that this is a peaceful town and there is no need for violence. “This could not get anymore humiliating...” he says as his pants fall down. “It can.” Page 6 “So, why are you here, and what’s your name?” Tiff asks politely. “Oh, I’m Steve, slayer of monsters, builder of worlds, that kind of stuff!” Then, some skeletons from Minecraft are spotted by Steve’s watchful eye as they prepare to fire their bows. Steve throws the boomerang, but it just takes a bow. Steve uses it to shoot the skeletons down in a rather stylish manner. Tiff is astonished and asks when it’s over, “Can you teach me how to do that?” Pages 7-8 It’s a speechless montage of Steve’s teaching and Tiff’s aim and strength. After lots of trial and error and a whole day passing by, Tiff turns herself into an archer. “Great job!” Steve compliments, “You’re a great archer!” Pages 9-10 Tiff was running away from what appeared to be a giant worm. It was coming too fast. It smashes her into the ground, then throws her up to the sky. A dark figure teleports in front of her, and kicks her into the worm’s mouth. Tiff wakes up, terrified not because of the dream, but because of the cause, which she could somehow since from somewhere near Kirby’s house. Feeling that it’s dark, Tiff grabs her bow, throws a rope down the window, and slides out. Meanwhile, the dark force steps out of the portal, Enchanted Sword in hand. “I’ve finally arrived, and I brought the wrath of dark and light with me!” Page 11 Tiff walks through the field, carful not to be seen. Eventually, she reveals her presence to make conversation possible. “Hello?” Tiff asks.” “Hello, Tiff!” The figure says, “I am Corruptia. I’m the ruler of Terraria’s lightest and darkest biomes!” Tiff instantly feels Corruption overwhelming her. Her mind flashes with the death and suffering of hundreds of souls. When it stops, Tiff becomes terrified. “What ARE you?” she asks.” “Your exterminator!” With that, Corruptia summons a Shadewood Sword and charges. Pages 12-14 (Add battle scene here. Corruptia wins by stabbing Tiff.) Page 13 As Tiff suffers from blood loss and the pain of Corruptia’s blade, Corruptia mocks her. “I’m sorry, Tiff. I just can’t let anyone stop me yet.” she apologizes. Then, she drives the Enchanted Sword deeper into Tiff’s flesh. “Just kidding!” she says, “I’m not sorry at all!” Page 14-15 Meanwhile, Steve, having nowhere to go, is staying at Kirby’s house. He tries to take opportunity to teach Kirby about Corruptia. She was once just a young girl, you see. She liked to steal stuff. She hated humanity, and there was a prophecy that someone would arise with the power of the Evil/Hallow biomes. Once, when she was making a getaway with souls of light and night, she tripped down a corrupt chasm that was right next to the Hallow and Crimson. When she was unconscious, she... she... became evil. Kirby jumps happily into the air. ( :D ) “Kirby, did you understand a word I said?” ( \_(’_’)_/ ) Steve also responds with a look: T_T Page 16 Tuff is sleeping in his bed, only having a sheet above him. When Dedede rebuilt the castle, he didn’t rebuild the tower Tuff’s family was living in. He was not affected by the terrible nightmare. Instead, he has dreams about magic powers and being awesome. He dreams about candy and toys and Kirby. He dreams about Corruptia standing in front of him, Tiff barbecued with a thorny, crimson vine. Wait He wakes up, and Corruptia is indeed standing in front of him, and Tiff is indeed barbecued with a thorny crimson vine. He opens his mouth to scream, but Corruptia covers his mouth with a gorey, Crimson hand. “Be my slave, or I’ll kill her!” Page 17 Tuff bites on her hand and tries to get away, but she grabs hold of him and kicks him to the ground. She laughs and grows vines that pin him down. “You must’ve misunderstood that it wasn’t a request! Find 30 fallen stars and bring them to me!” Page 18 Tuff collects the stars, but when he reaches 15, another star smashes the ground in front of him, and the ground crumbles. He falls into the dark caverns below. Little did he know that this simple cavern would hold the key to saving Tiff from Corruptia’s grasp. Page 19 Tuff examines his wounds as he realizes that he can’t get back the way he came. “How do I get out of here?” He asks himself. He sees the moonlight, the tunnels, the ore and pickax, the bloodthirsty zombie... BLOODTHIRSTY ZOMBIE??!! Without anywhere else to go, Tuff runs into the tunnels, hoping to survive to get out alive. Pages 20-24 Tuff’s run for his life took him many different places, and monsters of all kinds fallowed. His first chamber was an underground desert. As he looked at the fossils in the walls while keeping his distance from a giant flying bug, he decided to tell Professor Curio about them. Dodging a sand ball from a desert creature, he jumped into a pool of water below. His next spot was a granite biome, where golems and elementals came to kill him. He jumped an elemental, slid under a golem, and climbed up a wooden beam leading to another biome. Then, he passed through a muddy biome filled with beautiful glowing blue mushrooms. He wanted so desperately to stay here and appreciate the lovely view, but he didn’t get to. A giant ladybug infested with the mushrooms flew into him, smashed him against the jagged stone walls, and throw him into the dark subterranean depths. He smashes his head against a rock and falls into a waterfall. The stars fall out of his pockets, and start fusing in groups of three, creating blue crystals shaped like stars. Then they combined with the heart-shaped crystal under the waterfall with a flash of light. Page 25 Tuff wakes up, confused about what happened. “Where... am I?” he says, then feels the Crystal in his pocket. “Huh?” He holds it up to the light, and it absorbs into his body. He’s stunned with the magic power flowing through him. “I know just what to do!” Page 26 Tuff ventures into the glowing mushroom biome again, and harvests 30 mushrooms. Finding a structure made of the fungi, he ventures in and discovers iron bars in a chest and an anvil. He throws the stuff on, and creates a weapon. “Behold! The Spore Staff!!!” Page 27 Corruptia proceeds to taunt Tiff. “Looks like we need a grill for this barbecue! HAHAHAHAHA!” Tiff finally gets the strength to talk back. “You’re not getting away with this! Kirby and Steve will stop you!” But Corruptia just laughs. Suddenly, the door busts down, and Tuff is standing there, staff in hand. “Shall we end this, corrupt girl?!” he yells confidently. “With pleasure!” Drawing the Shadewood Sword, Corruptia charges. Pages 28-30 (Add a battle scene, please!) Page 31 Tuff, out of energy, collapses to the floor. Corruptia laughs villainously. “Didn’t even have to use the Enchanted Sword!” Then, she draws it out, the glow creating blue shadows across the room. “Time to finish the job!” Suddenly, a sword flies through the air and stabs through her. She just stands there, stunned. Steve and Kirby smile victoriously. Then she smiles. “Enjoy it while you can! I’ll be back!” She then finally dies. Page 32 The vines impaling Tiff wither away, leaving her to drop to the floor. With what little strength she has, she takes a mushroom out of her pocket and eats it. (+15hp) “Are you okay, Tiff?” Tuff asks. Tiff, looks at him and smiles. “I... guess...” Kirby shows his concern for her (o_o) while Tuff interrogates Steve. “Who was that and why did she try to kill us?” Steve decides that desperate times call for desperate actions. “See Pages 14-15!” Kirby gets miffed and says “Poyo! (Don’t break the fourth wall, Steve!)” Page 33 Suddenly, King Dedede and Escargoon burst in, the former looking sleep-deprived and angry. “What’s with that there rumbling?!” Dedede ballistically yells. Escargoon joins in. “Whatever you were doing was louder than his Majesty snore!” The remark earns him a whack on the head. “The castle was under attack,” Steve yells, “and if it wasn’t for Kirby and I you would have a lot of deaths to cover up!” The duo are, as usual, confused, so Tiff explains, “The villain was Corruptia. She’s made of pure dark and light. She nearly killed me, but her dark magic kept me alive so she could threaten Tuff. Tuff got powers and fought back, but he couldn’t win. If it wasn’t for Kirby and Steve, then...” She stops upon noticing that everyone has fallen asleep. Tiff joins them. Page 34 Birds are chirping as Kirby and his friends wake up. “Poyo. (Nothing’s better than celebrating victory with sleep.)” Tuff rubs his eyes, “Good morning, Kirby.” Tiff wakes up, “Maybe we should train a little bit today?” Tuff denies the idea, “Don’t worry, Tiff! Corruptia’s dead, and you know it! We saw that sword go through her! She disappeared right before our eyes!” “But she said she’d be back-“ “Tiff,” Tuff interrupts, “Nightmare said that. Did he come back? Come on, Kirby, let’s have breakfast!” Page 35 The breakfast was pancakes shaped like Dedede’s face, complete with bacon mallets and coffee with the message “DEDEDE IS DA BOSS!!!” in cream. No one liked the meal, for Dedede’s obsession with himself could ruin even the most delicious of foods. “Mom?” Tuff asks, “What’s with the Dedede styled food?” Sir Ebrum answers, “ I’m quite sorry, but this second-rate food was all that was being sold!” Then he starts ranting, “The eggs all have his Majesty’s face colored on them, the sausage is shaped like Escargoon’s eyes... Dedede calls it “showing who’s da boss ‘round here, but I know overkill when I see it!” “Who’s he trying to show authority to?” Tiff asks. “Something about some ‘new people’ from a portal.” Suddenly, our heroes are gone. Page 36 They’re walking to town to see what’s going on. “What do you think it is?” Tuff asks. “Don’t know!” Tiff says. “What dimension could it be this time?” Kirby rings in with a thought, “Cake dimension?” Suddenly, an arrow flies directly toward Kirby. He inhales it, and gains the Archer Copy Ability. Steve examines the second arrow that comes. He’s struck with fear. “We have to hurry. Your town is under attack.” Page 37 Our heroes race to discover a horrifying scene. Minecraft Pillagers were attacking the innocent Cappies. ( >:( ) “Oh no!” Tiff yells. Steve was quick to suggest an idea, “Let’s see what stuff we have! I have a boomerang, a crafting table, wood, and a stone sword!” Tuff goes next, “I have copper and iron from that cave!” Tiff suddenly gets an idea, “I have an idea! I could use the copper, wood, and iron to reinforce my bow!” And everyone agreed to create a copper bow with 2 sharp iron blades, making it a melee and ranged weapon. “It’s the Cron Bow!” ”Bow!” Says Kirby. Pages 38-39 Tuff attacks a pillager with the Spore Staff, the spores cutting through the armor. The Pillager raises its crossbow and fires at him. He blocks with the staff, then drives it through it. Avenging its fallen comrade, another runs at Tuff with an axe, only to be shot at by Tiff. Suddenly, fangs shoot up from the ground and trap the siblings. As the teeth sink into their flesh, angel-like ghosts attack them with swords. Steve sees this and throws the boomerang at a Pillager with its arms raised. The boomerang goes in front of his eyes, causing it to lose focus and call off the fangs and ghosts. It just laughs. “Ŵ̶̞e̸͇̓ ̸̻͒m̶͔̉e̴͓͐e̷̲͊t̸̠̄ ̸̭͆å̴͇ǵ̶͖a̵̪͂i̵͍̒ǹ̶̳,̷̱͊ ̵͙̈́S̸̼͂ț̷̔e̴̪̾v̸̲̊ĕ̵̢,̵͙̒ ̴͈̀f̵̲̊o̵̜̾r̵̤͂ ̵̩̄t̷̜̊ḥ̷̈́e̶̠̐ ̸͉͗l̸̢̏à̶͔s̶͚̀t̷͖̀ ̵̭̓t̵̺̿i̸͍̇m̶̛̼e̴̜̿!̴͌ͅ“ Page 40 Tiff and Tuff are stunned. “Who is that?” Tiff asks. “We’ve met a little! His name is the Evoker!” Then, the Evoker summons more angels, each one wearing a look of hatred. “Why is he trying to kill us?” “I blew up his chicken room and he never forgave me!” Page 41-42 (Fight scene. Now.) Page 43 The Evoker smiles as he raises an arm. “N̷̢̾Ô̵̟̼̪̩̓̄W̵͈̘̳̽̌̉̄ ̸̯̩͍͗͜Ȋ̵͉͖͚̝͗̈́̒’̶̭̗̉̀͌͠L̶̰̇̔L̷͉̈́͝ ̵̟̗́̿͂̅D̶̥̾E̶̟̎̈́͘S̶̢̳̑T̸͕͎͖̊Ȓ̶͈̦́̊Ȍ̶̼̙͓̑̈́Y̷̩̭̫͒ ̸̛̜͝Ÿ̷̢̪̜́Ó̷̧̤U̴̦̓̌͐͝ ̶͚̮́͛͑͑ͅŐ̸̧̻͔͜N̶̲͖̻͊̑̍̈͜Ç̷͗̏̐Ê̶̪̱͠ ̵̪͐̿͜A̴͚͍̖͗̽͜N̸̢̖͕̅D̵̩̲͂́ ̶̩̾̾̈́F̸̰̥̭̮͌̾͒O̷̠͈̺͂̂͗̓R̸͖͔͑́ ̷̩̎̏Á̴̠̯͕͐̆͝L̴͙͗̓L̵̩̠̥͙̂!̵̨͒͊̈“ With that, fangs start to rise from the ground. “Drat!” Steve says, “That was the last guy!” Tuff notices that Tiff is gone. “I think Tiff might have something up her sleeve!” Just then, The Evoker is beheaded by the razor blade of the Cron Bow. Its body disappears, revealing Tiff standing proud. “We should get a little better with fighting!” Then, Meta Knight adds on. “Yes. I feel that you all will need some training for the situation at the village.” Page 44 When Kirby and party arrive, they discover the complete opposite of what they just did: There were Minecraft Villagers running everywhere like there was no tomorrow. “What the heck!?” Tiff exclaims, “There’s more?!” Steve is quick to answer, “No, these are regular villagers. They’re not harmful and are pretty much passive.” “Poyo! Farmer Viwager! Watermelon!” “Oh Kirby!” Page 45 Our heroes work hard to help the Cappies round up the villagers. Tiff looks under a table and finds some villagers. “Found a few!” Tuff uses some spores to attract some villagers from the rooftops. “Here’s some!” Kirby inhales some leaves from the tree in the center of the town, revealing some villagers. “Poyo! (I won hide-and-seek!)” Steve looks around and counts the villagers. “These are a lot of villagers!” Page 46 Steve turns to a villager who seems like a leader. “Excuse me? What happened with the whole crossover thing we’ve got here?” The villager is quick to respond. “The crafter of the village had the mechanic troll for whatever dimension the Trio of Titans opened a rift to. When she opened the rift, we got sucked in! Next thing you know, Pillagers follow and we’re running everywhere!” Another villager pipes in. “To make matters worse, they said that this was a good place to set up an outpost! They can attack you whenever they want!” Tiff decides it’s time to get a grip on the situation. “Let’s plan out how we’re going to do this!” Page 47-48 Steve starts strategizing. “So we should get some better weaponry, and maybe some armor. We’ll have Kirby go down there with this pickaxe!” With that, Steve hands Kirby a stone pickaxe. “Poyo! (If I won’t get torn apart by glowing ladybugs than OK!)” Tiff continues. “We’re going to need some training for fighting. Steve, do you think you could build some kind of gym or something?” “Will do!” Tuff adds on. “The Pillagers set up a base, so we should take care of that. Tiff should gather some supplies and make some new stuff!” Tiff questions her brother. “And what are you going to do?” Then, Tuff spots Dedede and Escargoon spying from the castle. “I’m going to watch them. They might have some trick up their sleeves!” “Ok.” Page 49 Dedede broods the defeat of Nightmare in his castle. “Why did that pink runt have to ruin everything?” Escargoon decides to insult a little bit. “There wasn’t too much that wasn’t ruined beyond repair!” Tuff, watching from behind a pillar, smiles upon realizing that Escargoon was talking about Dedede. Dedede activates the screen that once contacted the N.M.E. Sales Guy. He expected no one to answer. But another faction picked up. One that Tuff hoped would never hear from again. “Hello, King Dedede! Sorry for the noise last night!” There was also a new voice, this one composed entirely of hatred. “Don’t forget the Pillagers I sent!” Page 50 Tiff walks around the forest, looking for items available to use. She collects some mushrooms. “This might come in handy.” She collects some sticks. “Steve said that these were always useful!” She picks a vine from a thorn bush. “Maybe we could create something with this!” She sees a dead tree, with all of its leaves turned to a pile of ash at the base. “Oh no! What’s happened here?!” A Minecraft figure with bright eyes, watching from the distance, laughs. Page 51 Kirby, in the caverns, retraces Tuff’s path through with the footsteps in the dirt. In the desert, he finds another Heart Crystal. He wonders what it is as he collects it. In the granite biome, he finds a room with a chest. The chest had ores, potions, money, and a Cloud in a Bottle. He takes that, too. In the glowing mushroom biome, he collects some mud and seeds for easy access. “Poyo poyo! (This is a very good haul, and there's even a potion to take me back to the surface!)" Collaboration with Kirby: Miracle Friends + Corruptia is a unique Alter Friend that appeared in KMF+, where she is summoned by Despacto. Unlike the original one, this Corruptia is in 3D instead of having a Minecraft-styled body. (Than again, I only designed her like that because it was the only way I could really do it good) Collaboration with Kirby: Returning Legends Corruptia appears as a member of Sky Break, and has the possession of all weapons in KTitD. Like in KMF+, she was given a new look instead of using a Minecraft body except when she appears as a silhouette. Weapons from KTitD will be remodeled for various purposes. Gallery KBR Sword artwork.png|Kirby, in all of his cuteness. 36913188-7F18-4BC5-9663-D2E6F5B2B28D.png|Corruptia. E4870342-A3DD-4A16-84D8-3DA4FF5C9C86.png|The Sword Corruptia uses against Tiff and Tuff. 52D99DC2-4044-415B-92B0-3287CAB2F7B2.png|The Enchanted Sword Corruptia uses to stab Tiff. 2DD3B770-2400-46B6-9938-2F1843134EA1.png|Who knows? It could happen! C15396C1-57E0-434C-8481-62E127941F53.png|Showing this to let you know I still edit. 015082B0-9386-41B5-9BD3-2C4A20B5CFF6.png|The Spore Staff, Cron Bow, and Heartstar Crystal 829DA7FB-E4B6-46CF-AA9D-91F1140B38E0.png|Leaf Bow, Gem Grapple, Iron Sword, and Crossbow Cane Trivia * Some characters were made up, some were used from other sources, such as MINECRAFT. * In a different fanon, Tiff uses magic weapons. However, she uses archery in this one. * The Cron Bow is a reference to the Cron Sword in the Terraria webcomic The Legend Of Maxx, where Maxx forges the Cron Sword from copper and iron to battle the Eye of Cthulhu. **Ironically, the Cron Bow saved lives while the Cron Sword broke before Maxx got to use it. (Thanks for nothing, Eye of Cthulhu!) *The Enchanted Sword Corruptia uses to stab Tiff is actually a enemy in Terraria. *The series is the 1st one to break the fourth wall. *The eggs with Dedede’s face colored on them is a reference to Diary of a Wimpy Kid, where a health project is to make an egg survive 24 hours and be brought back, but after a disaster where Greg’s mom turns it into an omelette, Greg tries to steal Rowley’s, but he’d drawn a little person on it. *Rarely, characters will speak like ț̷̂h̶͚͠i̸͔̿s̵̞̈́ if they are evil, corrupt, or crazy. *Despite Corruptia being designed on a Minecraft skin creator, she is from Terraria. You get it? T-E-R-R-A-R-I-A. **It’ll be the same deal for Lavatron. *The element called Shadowlight is yet to be a thing. *Herobrine’s personality comes from the Gameknight999 book series. Artwork Corruptia circle.png|Corruptia, designed by Zackson224 Comix 2DA9E3F3-34CE-462C-9A6B-FE7D79E3E59B.jpeg|Comic #1 Category:Fanon Category:Crossover Category:All can edit pages Category:Other Franchises Category:Musicians Category:Fan Characters Category:Kirby: Tear in the Dimensions